Famigerado Pergaminho da Vergonha Infernal
by Uhura
Summary: Mesmo os mais pequenos corações podem se ver, de repente, capturados pelos tentáculos do amor. Mas as dificuldades, ah! As dificuldades... será que existem mesmo? Oneshot Flitwick/Sprout.


**N/A:** Alerta para Sprout possivelmente OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Famigerado pergaminho da vergonha infernal<strong>

"_Quem é que manda no coração? Seja pequeno ou grande, quem é que manda? Quem é que diz a ele pra bater mais depressa ou mais devagar? Não adianta implorar, quando é que ele ouve? Quando ouve a gente dizendo que é pra não ser tolo? É quando é que não é tolo? A gente segura forte, ata, amarra, esconde, mas aí vem um sorriso, e tudo desanda. Quem é que manda? Mas pra tudo tem um consolo. Que é de longe, longe, olhar. Te olhar. Ver como anda. Como anda Dona _—_"_

Ele não se atreveu a escrever a última palavra. Três sílabas, seis letras, um ponto final. "Pomona." Sentiu as pontas dos dedos coçando de vontade, mas não, não escreveu, não escreveu mais nada, apenas riu. Um riso bobo, encabulado. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. E ainda com esse mesmo riso bobo preso nos lábios, largou a pena, catou o pergaminho e saltou de cima de sua alta pilha de livros.

Certa vez lhe perguntaram "professor Flitwick, desculpe, mas por que simplesmente não usa uma cadeira, sabe, mais alta?", ao que ele respondeu "cadeiras altas, meu jovem, são ótimas para bebês e para baixinhos _sem senso de humor_, o que, evidentemente, não é o meu caso, hehe". Adorava sua pilha de livros. Porque adorava livros. Os tinha por toda parte. Meteu o pergaminho bobo dentro de um, aliás, o pôs debaixo do braço, e deixou, cantarolante, o seu gabinete para tomar o chá da tarde na companhia dos colegas.

Seguiu para a sala dos professores a passos obviamente miúdos, porém não menos ligeiros do que os de qualquer outro habitante do castelo. No caminho, cumprimentou vários alunos, assoviou o hino de Hogwarts pelo menos três vezes, atravessou um fantasma sem querer e acenou para uma série de quadros. O dia estava ensolarado e tudo corria de modo matematicamente gracioso.

Chegou a seu destino em tempo de pegar uma xícara de chá e de se afundar na poltrona de sempre. Estavam presentes as professoras McGonagall, Hooch, Sinistra e Sprout. McGonagall se escondia por detrás da última edição do Profeta Diário, a qual, é claro, baixou por um momento para cumprimentar o recém-chegado. Hooch tentava convencer Sinistra (que, na verdade, não parecia assim tão interessada) de que este ano os Caerphilly Catapults _certamente_ chegariam às oitavas de final. Sprout, por sua vez, se voltou logo à Filius, dizendo:

— E então, Filius, como vai? Como está sendo o dia até agora?

— Fabuloso! — ele mesmo tomou um susto, percebendo que tinha soado muito mais empolgado do que o previsto. Então rapidamente adicionou a pergunta que esperava que disfarçasse seu inexplicável estado de entusiasmo — e o seu, Pomona? Não a vi no Salão na hora do almoço...

— Ah, sim! Eu realmente não tive tempo. Meu dia está ótimo, mas muito corrido! Só agora pude deixar as estufas, os Bulbos Saltadores começaram a brotar! Há muito trabalho a fazer! Imagine só que estava esperando que só acontecesse daqui a mais uma ou duas semanas, mas a mudança repentina de temperatura adiantou tudo!

Ela não era bonita, nunca tinha sido. Tampouco era magra. Menos ainda elegante. Quem olhasse poderia apostar até mesmo que ela jamais tinha estado completamente limpa. Havia terra em suas botas, debaixo de suas unhas, em suas vestes, em seu chapéu, por vezes até em seu rosto. Tinha as bochechas proeminentes e o queixo profundamente marcado, como eram profundamente marcadas as rugas. No entanto, a despeito de tudo isso, havia algo no modo como ela olhava e no modo como ela sorria. Algo que fazia o minúsculo coração do professor de feitiços bater mais depressa. Por conta desse algo, era capaz de descrever os cabelos dela como "naturais e selvagens, tal qual uma flor do campo" ao invés de "cinzentos e despenteados", e os pés de galinha como "os raios dos sóis brilhantes que são os olhos dela" ao invés de "pés de galinha". A fitou com ternura, enquanto ela comentava, muito animada, sobre as tentaculárias que tinham de ser transplantadas até o fim de semana, e depois sobre as bobotúberas que tinha separado para a aula de mais tarde. Logo McGonagall os deixou, e não muito depois, também Hooch e Sinistra se despediram. O tempo tinha acabado. Filius deu um longo e profundo suspiro, para então terminar o seu chá, virando a xícara de uma vez só. Teria de se apressar se quisesse chegar na sala antes de seus alunos. Seria com o segundo ano, grifinória e corvinal. Aula prática. Ah, ele adorava aulas práticas! Pediu licença à Sprout, sorrindo, e se pôs em pé em um salto.

— Nos vemos mais tarde, Filius. Boa aula!

— Obrigado, e certamente! Até o jantar, Pomona! Tenha uma ótima aula!

Enlevado com aquela sensação engraçada que não sabia bem definir, deixou a sala e seguiu pelos corredores, ainda muito sorridente. Era realmente uma pena. Enquanto seguia essa linha de pensamento, começou a assoviar uma velha canção. Quer dizer, quase nunca se sentia mal por conta daquele 1/4 de duente que corria em suas veias, por vezes até mesmo tinha orgulho dele. Infelizmente, não faria sentido dizer que _não fazia diferença_. Ter tão somente 1 metro de altura não era problema para se virar no dia a dia, não era desconfortável, desagradável ou desmotivacional, no entanto... certamente fazia tudo mais complicado quando o assunto eram os relacionamentos. E aquele, puxa! aquele era o tipo de mulher que o fazia querer ter meio metro a mais. Riu de si mesmo, se sentindo tolo. Eram bons amigos, sempre tinham sido. E sempre tinha sido ótimo desse jeito.

— Boa tarde, professor Flitwick!

— Boa tarde, professor!

— Boa tarde, Srta. McLaggen, Sr. Bones... Sr. Andrews, não deveria estar a caminho da classe de Transfigurações?... Andando, andando! que a Professora McGonagall não o deixa entrar se chegar atrasado!

Tinha de parar com aquelas bobagens, ainda o poriam em uma enrascada. Pensando nisso, deu pela falta de seu livro. Imediatamente, girou nos calcanhares e apertou o passo. Tinha deixado na sala dos professores, sobre a mesa de centro. Que cabeça! Andava muito distraído. Por que diabos tinha colocado aqueles versos tolos dentro do livro? Versos, imagine só! Nem mesmo podia chamar assim, eram só um monte de bobagens. E em prosa! Que tinha a chamar de verso? Bem, de qualquer modo precisaria do livro para a próxima aula. Mesmo que não tivesse deixado nada comprometedoramente vergonhoso dentro, teria de voltar buscar o esquecido. Resmungou, encolhendo os ombros. Ele odiava se atrasar!

Dobrou o corredor, e parou, petrificado.

— Filius, esqueceu. — Pomona vinha vindo, e, ao vê-lo, sorriu, levantando o livro.

— Ah! — estremeceu. — Obrigado, Pomona. — Ele deu um sorriso um tanto amarelo e repetiu — obrigado! Ahm, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu estava indo buscar. Quer dizer, hoje, que está tão ocupada, não deveria ter perdido tempo com isso.

— Não se preocupe! Está tudo bem. — Ela sorriu bondosamente. — Bem, agora que já está devolvido, preciso ir. Até mais tarde!

— Até! Obrigado mais uma vez!

Assim que ela deu as costas, ele abriu rapidamente, a checar se o famigerado pergaminho da vergonha infernal ainda estava em seu devido lugar. Suspirou. Estava ali, estava ali. Riu. Riu com gosto. Que tolice! Cantarolou fazendo o caminho de volta para a sala, ainda no mesmo passo apertado. Chegou ligeiramente atrasado, é verdade, e se desculpou exaustivamente com os segundanistas por conta disso. Levou alguns momentos para subir em sua pilha de livros, e de lá de cima não se demorou muito a cair — aconteceu logo depois de abrir o livro e reparar em uns grãozinhos de terra que ainda não tinha visto, e numa frase extra logo abaixo de seu pequeno trecho de prosa poética, escrita em uma letra que definitivamente não era a sua.

"Querido, na horizontal é tudo igual."

FIM


End file.
